


It Takes Three...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey gets double loving...





	It Takes Three...

The girl is silent when she settles on the bed, she knows she is lucky to be here at all. A third is always the one who tends to be waiting for the others to be ready, although this time she had at least spent a little time with both of the other women. She watches silently even as Shirley moves into position, knowing she needs to be in place to steady Darcey, smiling slightly down at the other girl before Darcey is in position. Once Darcey is in place, it’s simple enough for Jenny to do what is needed. She waits for her cue all the same. 

She can watch much of what is going on above her and she smiles to see Darcey and Shirley entwined and happy, the kisses have started softly, but soon get just a little more passionate. Darcey is holding, lightly but firmly, onto Shirley’s hips, Shirley’s hands framing Darcey’s face before she signals that it might be time for Jenny to do what she has been asked to do. Darcey mewls softly into the kiss even when Jenny is just starting and, despite it all, it’s Jenny who smirks, moving to repeat the gesture, aware of Shirley moving a hand to tease Darcey’s breasts. 

Darcey is, surprisingly, easy to please, although it is clear from the way Darcey leans into Shirley that she knows she is expected to last for more than one turn, and she does. She may be weaker, clinging to Shirley, but she responds with just as much pleasure and passion to her second orgasm. 

Three more orgasms and Darcey is free to rest, curling into the bed with a smile even as Shirley moves herself over Jenny, smiling as she moves to kiss her, paying her for her services in soft, tender, strokes, her fingers and lips working to bring Jenny to her release. 

Jenny is aware, as she leaves, that Darcey has moved to let Shirley settle over her. She cannot complain, it is, after all, Shirley’s turn.


End file.
